Slayer
by Selena Cloud
Summary: My name is Miranda Jones. I used to work for S.H.E.I.L.D. How ever I left the game. I was now a normal women in a normal city and everything was perfect in my life until now. POST AVENGERS, IRON MAN 3
1. Im back in the game

_My name is Miranda Jones. I used to work for S.H.E.I.L.D. How ever I left the game. I was now a normal women in a normal city and everything was perfect in my life until now_

I was walked through the streets of the city of New York until my cell phone started to ring. I sighed as I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked through the line.

"_We need you Miranda_"

"Two bad Phil, you know Im out of the game" I protested through the line. Until the next set of words made me gasp

"_Selvig was taken_"

I stood frozen in the same spot until my face looked determind and mad.

"On my way"

* * *

"Good to have you back Miranda"

I rolled my eyes as I passed through the hallways as I felt the ship being lifted off of the water. I walked through the place until I reach the room where I was supposed to me at.

I looked at all of the agents working, computers in all of the places of the world. I wonder who is this Loki person anyway? I sighed as I sat down at a seat waiting. Fury saw me.

"Agent Jones"

I did a smile in return and a nod.

"I never though I will be doing this again." I said before looking at my old partner. She turned to look at me.

"Jones" she says to me.

"Hill" I said in return of the greeting. Sounds of beeping and alarms caught my attention.

"We got a hit. A 67% match"

I smirked before I heard the voice again "Wait. Cross match, 79%"

"Location?" I asked

"Stuttgart, Germany 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding"

Fury voice caught my attention "Jones, Captain. Your up"

I smirked before I went quickly to get changed.

I was now wearing my black tight spy suit with black long boots. My black hair was straight up to my shoulders. I smirked.

It's good to be back in action..

_~To be continued~_

**_I know its short but thats just one part that might be short. Enjoy the rest soon!_**


	2. Germany

I sat in the co seat in the air plane that was being driven by Natasha.

"So how does it feel to be back on the job?"

I turned to Natasha "Feels great to be honest but I thought stuff like this was over"

Natasha looked at me "You know S.H.I.E.L.D" I let out a laugh before I turned my attention back to the scene. I let disgusted as this god Loki made everyone kneel. I could tell Natasha felt the same until Steve rushed to the scene and protected a man.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing before everyone else we ended up disagreeing"

"The solider" Loki hissed before he laughed as he got on his feet "The man out of time"

"I'm not the one who's out of time" Steve answered

Natasha moved the plane from out of the shadows while I got the weapons system on and aimed it at Loki.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down" I said through the speakers. Loki launched a blast at the plane however the plane dodged it. I got up from my seat and opened the hatch.

"Looks like were gonna do this the hard way"

I jumped out of the plane and landed swiftly on my feet. I ran to the Loki and launched a punch at him. He dodged it before it launched a blast at me however I jumped up and did a flip making the blue blast missed me and hit the group making a loud boom sound.

I got out my blaster and aimed it at Loki but it was hard since Steve and Loki were fighting each other.

"How am I suppose to.." My voice stopped as I heard loud rock music from my speakers.

"Agent Jones, Romanoff. you missed me?"

I rolled my eyes as I knew the voice and dropped my weapon as soon as I heard the music and his voice. I saw Iron man aka Tony Stark fly down onto the ground and aimed his weapons at Loki after he fired a blast at him causing Loki to fall and hit the ground

"Make your move reindeer games"

I stood beside Stark and aimed my weapon at him as well as Steve coming by Tony as well.

Loki held his hands in surrender and changed back into his normal form.

"Good move" I lowered my weapon and so did Tony.

"Mr Stark" Steve said.

"Captain" Tony greeted.

I grabbed Loki and stood him up.

"Lets go"

I walked Loki to the plane and sat him on a seat. My eyes glared at him the whole time.

"Miranda I need you at the controls" Natasha's voice stopped my glare at Loki. I nodded before I went to the co captain's seat and started to work before my plane flew up and fly in the air.

But something was off to me.

"_Is he saying anything_?" Fury's voice caught my attention.

"Not a word" Me and Natasha responded.

"_Just get him here. Were low of time_" Fury said through the speakers.

"Copy" I joked before the line was dead. Natasha rolled her eyes and did a smile.

"I don't like it" Steve said

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked

"I don't remember it being that easy" said Steve.

'I agree' my voice ranged through my own very thoughts. Hes not saying anything plus this seemed two easy. There had to be something.

Thunder caught my attention getting me out of my thoughts.

"Whats the matter. Scared of a little lighting?" Steve asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Im not overly fond of what follows" said Loki before something landed on top of the plane. Thump! Tony went to the hatch and opened it.

"What is he doing?" I mumbled.

Something pushed Tony back and a man grabbed Loki and flew him out of the train.

"More Asgardions?" Natasha asked

"Thinks there friendly?" Steve asked

"It doesnt matter if he frees Loki or kills him. The Tesseract is lost" Tony said as he got ready to fly.

"Stark we need a plan of attack" said Steve.

"I have a plan. Attack" I rolled my eyes and soon he was gone. Steve soon when after them. This is a crazy day...


	3. Attacked

I met Thor as I the others came back. I smirked as I looked at the ashes of Tony's suit.

"So hows your 'plan'?" I asked as Tony glared at me but I didn't break the smirk. I turned back to the controls and landed the plane while Natasha talked with the others.

When we got back to S.H.I.E.L.D I sat in a chair as Loki was taken to a high tech cage.

"...An impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me" Loki was walked into the cage with no word before he spoke those words.

"Built for someone stronger than you"

I got up and walked outside of the room with the others doing worried glances at me.

"You threaten my word of war..." Fury's words were heard from the computer as I got out of the room. I just wanted a break from all this and also I had this feeling that something was hidden.

* * *

I sat into a chair in my room looking at myself into the mirror. Loki...You are so going down...

Sounds of explosion caught of my attention.

"Great..."

I got up and grabbed all of my weapons and kicked my door opened and walked out. I ran to the scene before I felt gravity pull me down onto the ground.

"Ah!"

I carefully stood up before fake guards came out of no where. I let out a smile.

"Hello boys"

The guard began to attack me but I dodged there punches and kicks before I grabbed there necks and knocked them off with one kick and flip. I knocked out the guards before I walked away with a blaster in hand.

"This day was never going to get better..."

I ran to the cage where Loki was before I saw Phil on the ground bleed. I let out a gasp.

"No!"

I felt a pain on my back before I fell ground with a thud. Loki picked me up in the air. I glared at him before I felt his specter on my chest and my body felt weak. My eyes closed before I blacked out!

Breath...

Breath...

I heard voices around me and a body holding me up.

"Is she alright?" a female voice asked. I assumed it was Natasha.

"Yeah, just wounds"

My eyes opened up to see Fury holding me up.

"Stay with me agent" he said. I didn't move knowing that I was trying to do a nod. I was carried by nurses after that before I blacked out again. Please God...Let me live?

~To be continued~


	4. Preview of next chapter

I felt a sharp pain going through me as I felt my body again. Now I wished I stayed asleep. How long was a I out. My eyes sided open as shadows stood over me. I let out a soft groan.

"Morning princess" Tony said clearly joking. I rolled my eyes as I sat up.

"Ugh what hit me" I groaned.

"Loki's scepter" Natasha said as Clint came into the room. I looked at Natasha.

"Is he back into himself?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Natasha nodded before I smiled. I looked at the others.

"So what now?"


	5. Preview 2

I felt a sharp pain going through me as I felt my body again. Now I wished I stayed asleep. How long was a I out. My eyes sided open as shadows stood over me. I let out a soft groan.

"Morning princess" Tony said clearly joking. I rolled my eyes as I sat up.

"Ugh what hit me" I groaned.

"Loki's scepter" Natasha said as Clint came into the room. I looked at Natasha.

"Is he back into himself?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Natasha nodded before I smiled. I looked at the others.

"So what now?"

* * *

I ran to the changing room and opened the closet. I came out of the room wearing a black strap shirt with black jeans and black boots. My black hair wrapped up in a long ponytail. I smiled in the mirror. This is the type of challenge I would get.

I walked out the room and saw Natasha standing in the hallways with a smile that spells trouble. I did the same type of smile and went up to her.

"Breaking the rules? About time" I whispered laughing as I walked away. I heard Natasha say.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"No nothing" I teased laughing even more before I ran to go to the others.


End file.
